


Equality in Death

by Untrust_Us



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untrust_Us/pseuds/Untrust_Us
Summary: Every life that has lived must eventually come to an end. An infinite number of uncertain paths all head for the same destination. You can only ever continue forward when you have chosen a turn in any of lifes crossroads. No matter the perils eventually throw at you.Take a shortcut if you dare. It will only bring you closer to the final goal.





	Equality in Death

Legends and myths tell of four Horsemen. Whispers of caution from eras long forgotten. Warning tales of a time when the Heralds of the End will ride once more. 

**War. Pestilence. Famine. Death.**

They coexisted in a symbiotic relationship where war ravaged the population and turned friends into foes. Diseases spread and evolved into terrifying epidemics primarily targeting elders and children. The diminished peoples were unable to sustain themselves and their provisions diminished which in turn sparked new conflicts. Deaths harvest was always bountiful following in his brothers wake.

We might have been able to collar War through civility and law, halt Pestilence with medical advancements such as vaccines and perhaps even temper Famine through generosity. However, no matter how long we run we can never escape the final rider. No amount of desperation can prevent us from breathing that last empty breath. 

However much the other horsemen may have counted Death as their brother in arms, their faith became a shackle of its own. They thought he depended on them as much as they depended on him.

Death terrified and killed with his brothers for a thousand years before venturing into new avenues. He became bored with the neverending despair and instead turned to new entertainement. Knowledge and learning.  
Death does not need an unending war to rule the world. Neither does he require the suffering of famine or the horrors of pestilence to prove his existance. The Pale Rider was only a passing fancy in the tumultous sea that is Life. His Brothers only thrive in suffering. Disdainful of modern concepts of civility and mercy. 

Death can be as simple as slipping down the stairs. Or being inattentive for the smallest of moments while crossing the street. Or even the long awaited rest after a life lived in full.  
It might be hard for someone young and full of determination to accept that Death can be seen as an old friend. Something to look forward to meet. As a reward after experiencing all the vibrant ups and downs that life might throw at you.  
Death might be frightening but it can also be kind. Can warmly welcome those whose heart beats heir last stuttering beats. Can grant freedom of any earthly ailment.

With every joyful first breath in the world there will also come a last. As long as a single spark of life survives, so will also Deaths ashen shadow will linger in the flickering light. Something beyond our ability to fathom as anything but dark reflections in the night. Something that is at its most graspable state in the edges of an ancient beings broken psyche. Lurking in the mind of a man without a beginning. Holding this wretched man captive for eternity. An intimate connection for the only one who ever brought enough amusement to break through the apathy. The only one allowed to take up Deaths otherworldly mantel and reap what is owed.

Every life comes alive at the price of death. Even those whose only cause for fear is losing their heads.

_Immortality._

Go ahead and play your little Game. You hopeless lost souls believing that anything you do matters. That your blind grasps for purpose is anything beyond mortal purview.  
When the Gathering is at last started, through no actions but your own, you will learn what it means to tempt fate. And that while Death might be patient it does not mean you are exempt that final cold embrace. 

Death never discriminates when it comes to the ultimate destiny of Life. 

Never forget that the Pale rider only ever found a new distraction.


End file.
